Second Chances
by EvilCharmingFic
Summary: As they try to capture the Queen, the unthinkable happens. Now David must deal with this new version of Regina. She may look like the Evil Queen he's always known but she is just Regina. EvilCharming. Story covers prompt 2,3,5, and 6 of ECWeek5. Cover by @OQFaith
1. Chapter 1: Memory

_This fic combines prompts 2,3,5, and 6 and #ECweek5: amnesia, sharing a bed, first date and Regina loses magic. I'll post each chapter on the appropriate day. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Memory**

As they were approaching the Queen's castle, a feeling of dread sank at the pit of David's stomach. Capturing the Queen by using Snow as bait had never felt right but ever since his True Love had been wandering around the forest alone, David had replayed every possible negative outcomes. At best, they would fail to capture Regina, maddening her further. At worst… he didn't want to think about the worst case scenario."What is she waiting for?" Grumpy grumbled besides him. "A banquet?" He added while rubbing his hands together for shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Patience. Regina is smart. If she senses a trap, she won't come." He greeted his teeth, sharing the dwarf's concern. The wait was getting on his

Regina watched from the high road as the war raged on. She was on the verge of losing her Kingdom to Snow White. It would be her last chance to kill Snow White and her stupid Prince and she intended to make due on her long last promise to Daniel.

Regina turned around in her saddle when she heard the hoofs of fast approaching horses and a neigh. Her black guards were finally reporting to her. "My Queen, we've received word." Her captain informed her. "Snow White and the Prince have defeated King George. His army has fallen. The Kingdom is theirs."

Regina hid her fear behind her mask. Her last line of defense was gone. "And what of George?" She asked.

"His fate is unknown, but without his forces we are now alone."

A shiver of fear crept down Regina's spine. She had thought she would have had more time to plan her escape and that of her father.

"We cannot defeat them." The soldier continued.

"Do not tell me what we can or can't do." Regina cut. "Where is Snow White now?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Alone, on her way back to meet the Prince."

Regina smirked. "Excellent." She may get her revenge after all. "I don't care how many men you lose. Keep them apart long enough for me to find her. I will not let them defeat me."

Regina launched her black stallion into a full gallop, leaving her black guards to attend to the war. George may be lost to them but her regimen of personal guards should be more than enough to keep the Prince and a bunch of half-witted renegades away from the Princess long enough for Regina to exact her

Snow was running in circles in the woods, luring Regina to her location. They had planned on capturing the Queen alive but she knew David was ready to use his sword if the situation required it.

Her heartbeat fastened as she heard the rapidly approaching hooves of a galloping horse. Looking around her quickly, she failed to see the rock hidden by moss on the forest floor and tripped, falling to the ground in a grunt. As she sat up on the ground, she watched as Regina slowed her horse down to a stop.

The Queen was wearing her armor, a satisfied grin plastered on her face as she dismounted her beast. "Leaving the battle so soon?" She sing-sang. Snow pushed herself to her feet to face her enemy.

"The battle's over, Regina." Snow replied in exasperation while getting the dirt off of her clothes. "Our army is too great. You can't win."

"Well, that all depends on your definition of victory."

"I offer you parley to negotiate the terms of your surrender."

" _My_ surrender?" Regina feigned shock. "Fair enough. My terms are quite simple… Your death." She enunciated before launching herself toward Snow.

"Now!" The Princess screamed at David and his band.

Regina turned around quickly as Blue descended on her. The fairy launched an attack but Regina was quicker and stepped to the side, readying an attack on Snow.

"NO!" David screamed as he ran towards his True Love. As he placed his sword in-between Regina's hand and Snow's chest, Blue sent another wave of magic, which hit the blade. The powerful wave split on contact and striked both Regina and Snow in the chest. Both women went flying through the air in opposite direction.

David screamed as he helplessly watched Snow be impaled by a broken branch. "Snow!" He rushed toward his love. She was already spitting blood and her eyes rolled back as he reached her. "No! Snow! Oh no! No, no, no…" He repeated but to no avail. Snow was gone. His True Love was gone. "Blue do something!" He ordered.

The fairy shook her head. "I cannot bring back the dead." She whispered, horrified.

Enraged, David walked toward the unmoving form of the Queen, the source of all their problems. He wiped his tears away before placing the blade under her throat. "This is the end, Regina. No more." As he was about to slice her throat, Regina opened her eyes and whimpered. The sound had the same effect as a bucket of cold water. He froze in place and looked into two frightened brown orbs.

Regina took the opportunity to crawl away from the group of people armed with swords, bows, and pickaxes. "Who… who are you?" Her voice was shaking. "Please, don't hurt me. If you take me back to King Leopold, you'll be handsomely rewarded."

David exchanged an incredulous look with Grumpy, Happy, and Sleepy. Blue morphed into human shape and kneeled by Regina on the ground. "We won't hurt you." She promised the frightened woman. "Can you tell me who you are?"

"I'm Regina." The woman introduced herself. "I…" She looked around her surroundings. She didn't recognize this part of the woods and it frightened her even more. "Please take me back to my father's estate."

"We will." The fairy reassured. "Do you know what happened to you?"

Regina shook her head. "I was… I was meeting someone in the stables. I remember running but I don't know how I ended up here. Please, take me back." She pleaded more urgently.

ECECEC

A week had passed since Snow White's funeral and David's coronation. With Snow and George dead and with Regina incapacitated, the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest had turned to him for leadership. But David was too engrossed in his own grief to be able to lead the people effectively, leaving most of the day-to-day decision to his council.

The men, women and cricket assembled around the round table discussed anything from new trade agreements to distribution of food and other supplies to the villages that had almost entirely be destroyed by the war while their leader stayed in a corner of the room, nursing what must have been his third glass of wine this morning.

"We still have to discuss what to do with Regina." Blue announced.

Everyone turned toward David, waiting for him to make the decision. "Your Majesty…" Grumpy called. He didn't like David much but he couldn't begin to imagine the grief the King must be feeling after being responsible for his True Love's death. Nobody blamed him. It had been an horrific accident. But the dwarf knew that David must be replaying the event in his mind over and over again, wondering what he could have done differently.

David slowly turned around. "I'll arrange for her execution." He answered flatly, having only partially been listening to the discussion.

"No." Jiminy answered vehemently. "The woman in the cell is not the Evil Queen."

"I must agree with Jiminy." Blue cut before David could lash out an angry remark. "The woman in the cell is the same one who saved Snow from a runaway horse all these years ago. Evil isn't born, David. It's made. And the Evil Queen hasn't been made yet. The woman who has committed these unspeakable crimes no longer exists."

David threw his goblet across the room, making everyone jump. "She murdered thousands! Are you saying she shouldn't pay for these crimes?"

"She didn't commit them." Jiminy answered. "We are but the sum of our experiences. As far as Regina is concerned, she doesn't remember the Evil Queen. Executing her wouldn't be justice, it would be revenge."

David was seething. "Has it occured to any of you that she's just playing a game? That she knew she was captured and decided to conveniently forget the past eighteen years?"

"She isn't playing." Granny answered. "I've spent enough time with her to know that she truly doesn't remember anything. She's grieving for her stable boy." She remembered the pain on Regina's face when they had told her about Daniel's fate. Nobody was that good of an actor. "Jiminy is right. She isn't the Evil Queen but by treating her this way, aren't we creating the monster? We have an opportunity to right a wrong, here."

David nodded. "We do. We have the opportunity to never let her hurt anyone again. BY EXECUTING HER!" He yelled the last few words. "This is my order."

"And I veto it." Blue looked up at David defiantly. "This was part of our terms to align the Kingdoms. The fairies' help in exchange of equal power at the court. I won't let you kill an innocent woman."

David fisted his hands until he drew blood. "She's your responsibility. Her crimes will be on your head." Without another word, David stormed out of the council's chamber.

"Are you going to take her back to FairyLand?" Granny asked.

Blue shook her head. "She may not remember darkening her heart but she has. She wouldn't be able to pass through the magical barrier protecting our land."

"We need to get her out of this cell!" Granny exclaimed. "Forget about creating the monster. Winter is coming and she won't survive it up there!"

Blue looked at the old wolf. "I'm sorry I cannot help you."

Granny sighed. Of course, Blue would argue to stop Regina's execution but would stop short of actually helping her. "We have a woman who thinks she's an eighteen-year-old girl, who just lost her True Love and is about to get married against her will. So please, tell me how we can at least ease her pain?" The room fell silent. They didn't know how to help Regina and most of them didn't want to go out of their way to figure out how.

EC

"Hi, Regina." Granny greeted as the guard opened the door to her cell. The prisoner was curled up on the floor in the farthest corner and didn't move when Granny placed her tray on the wooden desk. The woman crouched down beside the former Queen and rubbed her arm in comfort. She gasped as soon as her hand came in contact with Regina's freezing skin.

Granny turned around to look at Regina's cot, devoid of any blankets. All she had to fence off the cold fall nights was her thin prisoner shirt. "Get a blanket." She ordered the guard.

The man shook his head. "The King needs to approve the request."

Granny grumbled a few incoherent insults before taking her own shawl and wrapped it around the shaking woman, helping her sit up in the process. Regina tightened it around her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Let's get you something warm to eat." Granny rubbed the Queen's side to impart some warmth.

"What did I do to deserve this? What don't I remember?"

Granny took Regina into a tender, motherly embrace. "Nothing." _The King is just being a royal jerk_.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

Thanks everyone for the reviews on this! Didn't expect so much enthusiasm for this story... And now it will be 5 chapters to add prompt 7 of #ECweek5 to the end!

Prompt 3: Bed sharing

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmare

Granny went over the evening meal plan with the staff when an panicked Ruby entered the kitchen area. "Come quickly!" The old wolf frowned. "It's Regina." Granny didn't ask any questions and followed her granddaughter to the tower where they had been keeping Regina prisoner for the last three months.

The winter had come early and David and the dwarves had been called to the northern sides of the Kingdom to help villages survive the harsh conditions. A snow storm had taken the palace by surprise a couple of days ago, leaving a white blanket on the ground in its wake. "Hold on, child!" Granny was panting, unable to keep up with Red.

Red turned around. "It's Regina. She isn't waking up. Her fever spiked during the night."

Granny cursed under her breath. The former Evil Queen had started coughing a few days ago and despite blocking the window with wood, the drafty cell's temperature plummeted every night. Granny had tried to reason with David to bring the woman into the castle but the King had ignored each of her requests. Granny understood that David was blaming himself for Snow's death, but taking his frustration out on Regina only made her more withdrawn.

Even though Regina still didn't remember anything after Leopold's proposal, the Evil Queen had started rearing her ugly head. Regina was becoming more detached everyday. Her once kind and warm eyes had turned cold. Granny wasn't surprised: Regina was being punished for a crime she didn't remember.

The old wolf often wondered whether her life in Leopold's castle had been like living in a golden cage. Leopold had taken her freedom to choose much like David had. And now they were the ones breeding the monster.

Granny followed Red as the younger woman climbed the stairs leading to Regina's cell two at a time. They were both familiar with the dimly lit staircase, having spent hours with Regina, trying to keep her from her dark thoughts. Red had been opposed to the idea at first but after Granny had forced her to bring Regina her meals for a week, she had found that she enjoyed Regina's company - more than she should have. For the past three weeks, Red had spent her afternoons with their prisoner, playing games and catching Regina up on the latest gossips.

As soon as they entered the cell, Granny knew they would have to act fast. Regina was drawing shallow, raspy breaths. Her eyes were open but unfocused as if she already had a foot in the afterworld. The old woman sat on the bed near Regina and placed her hand on the woman's arm. She gasped in shock: her arm was freezing cold. She turned toward the guard standing in the jail door frame. "We need to get her to the main part of the castle."

"I can't do that without express order from the King."

"If we don't get her to a warm bed, she will die. You know as well as I do that she isn't the Evil Queen. Do you really want her death on your conscience?" When the man didn't move, Granny stood up. "Fine, we'll take her ourselves." She challenged. "Red, help me carry Regina."

As the brunette prepared to help her grandmother, the guard cut through and lifted Regina into a firearm embrace. "You'll explain this to the King." He warned.

"I intend to." Granny wrapped blankets around Regina.

"Daniel…" The brunette murmured.

Granny kissed Regina's forehead affectionately. "We're going to take good care of you, honey."

ECECEC

David was furious. Upon his return from the northern villages, his captain of the guards had informed him of Granny's decision to move Regina to the western wing. As he made his way towards the bedchambers, David clenched and unclenched his fists in attempt to keep his temper in check. _What had the old wolf been thinking?_

He entered the room without knocking, making Granny jump at the intrusion. She was sitting up on the bed next to a pile of blankets that David guessed were covering Regina. He gasped at the stifling warmth of the room. The three fireplaces had been lit and piles of wood had been accumulated near the earth. "What…" He started in a harsh tone.

"Shhh…." Granny shushed him sternly. "She's just fallen back asleep."

Stunned, David's gaze moved to the woman holding Granny's hand. She was as pale as the sheets and her labored breathing told David she was far from being out of the woods. A warm compress had been placed on her chest, an old folk remedy he had seen his mother used when he or his father had fallen sick. "What is she doing here?" He whispered between clenched teeth.

"Recovering." Granny answered before placing a feather in-between the pages of the book she had been reading to Regina. "She would have died in her cell."

"And?" David asked her.

"She is a human being, David. She is not the Queen! The woman you're punishing is not the one who has committed all these crimes!"

"We've been over this before and we've decided…"

"No." Granny interrupted. "YOU have decided to punish Regina because you can't punish Blue, you're already mad at yourself and you can't even fathom blaming Snow for what happened. It was a risky plan."

David clenched his jaw. "Never, do you hear me, never blame Snow for what happened! It wasn't her fault!"

"And it wasn't Regina's either! Nor yours or Blue! You need to stop blaming yourself and lash out on her! She didn't do anything to you! We have a chance to start over with Regina. Don't you think it's a chance we should take?"

"And when she remembers who she is? Then what?"

"Then you'll have the woman responsible for these crimes. I won't stand in the way of your decision."

David looked at Granny and the woman sleeping next to her on the bed. "Fine… she can stay here until she's recovered. Then, we'll discuss what to do with her."

Granny sighed but took the small victory. "Since you're here, do you mind staying with her while I go make another compress?"

David rolled his eyes in exasperation. But before he could tell Granny that he did, in fact mind, she had gotten up from the bed and thrusted the book in his hands. "Read to her. It keeps her calm. She knows that someone is here with her."

The King gave her an incredulous look but before he could argue, Granny was already gone. He shook his head and placed the book at the foot of the bed, unwilling to spend another second with the Queen. However, the small whimpers stopped him from leaving. Regina was squirming on the bed, only making her breathing worse.

Despite his best judgement, David grabbed the book and took Granny's place on the bed. "You're ok." He told Regina before taking her hand. The contact seemed to appease the woman slightly and for the first time, David wondered whether Granny and Jiminy were right. The woman sleeping on the bed wasn't the same evil sorceress he had spent the better part of the year fighting alongside Snow. He made himself comfortable as he resumed reading where Granny had left off.

"... _So sudden was it, and so unexpected, that Buck was taken aback."_ David felt a small pressure on his hand and he turned his attention to the brunette next to him. Regina was awake and her eyes betrayed her fear. She was too weak to escape the man who had tried to kill her and had imprisoned her for no apparent reason.

It was then that David realized that he had been no better than Regina had. The Evil Queen had taken pleasure in torturing her victims and in seeing the fear in the villagers' eyes if they were unlucky enough to cross path with her when she was having a bad day. And deep down, David had enjoyed knowing that he was subjecting her to the same fear. He wasn't proud of his actions.

Granny was right. They had a second chance with Regina. They had a chance to do right by her. "Hey…" He said softly, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb in an attempt to soothe her anxiety. "You're ok. Granny is going to be right back."

He watched as Regina relaxed on the bed. He tucked the blanket around her more snuggly and resumed reading to her the book Granny had selected.

ECECEC

David knocked on the heavy oak doors leading to Regina's bedchambers. In the past two weeks, he had grown closer to her and they often spent part of the afternoon together, reading their favorite books to each other. Today was David's turn and he had chosen a story he knew Regina would love.

"Come in," came her voice.

David entered her bedchambers and was surprised to find her sitting in an armchair next to one of the fireplaces. "Hi." She greeted with a smile.

"You're up!" He came to sit on the other armchair facing her.

Regina nodded. "My father came to visit." She was wheezing slightly, betraying the fact that she hadn't fully recovered from her pneumonia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." After many discussions with Granny and Jiminy, David had finally allowed Henry to come and visit Regina. But his greatest fear had remained: would seeing her father on a regular basis trigger Regina's memories?

Regina's breathing became more labored as she re-positioned herself in the armchair. "He brought me new books." Regina pointed to the small pile on the nearby table.

"And I've brought you my favorite one!" David smiled at her. "But I think it's time for you to lie back down." He announced as he stood. Regina didn't fight him as he slowly walked her back to her bed.

"What did you bring?" She asked as David was helping her on the bed.

Once she was settled comfortably on the pillow, David answered her. "It was my favorite book as a child. My mother used to read it after dinner."

"What is it about?" Regina asked while David walked back to the fireplace to retrieve the volume.

"A little girl who finds a wounded wild horse and nurses him back to health."

Regina smiled at him and lifted her covers up, inviting David to join her in bed. David climbed on the bed next to the beautiful brunette and wrapped one arm around her. Regina settled her head on David's shoulder and watched as he opened the book on his raised knees.

Regina was sound asleep after the first page. David repositioned her in a more comfortable position and just watched her sleep. Her features were relaxed and she looked innocent. _She was innocent._ He reminded himself. David closed the book and rested his head on top of Regina's. Soon, he started dozing on and off.

David woke when Regina began stirring in his arms. "No… please, no!" She begged in her sleep.

"Regina!" David shook her gently to raise her from her nightmare. "You're ok. You're safe here." When she began trashing in his arms, David shook her more forcibly. "Regina, wake up!"

Regina's eyes shot open. She was breathing hard and she was drenched in sweat. "No…" She whispered again.

David held her into a warm embrace, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear. When her breathing finally came back to normal, David released her. "You're ok? It was just a nightmare."

"It felt so real." Her voice was small.

"What were you dreaming about?" David resumed rubbing her back.

"I was in a village. I was dressed in black and yelling. I was mad but I didn't know about what. Suddenly my hands were on fire…"

David swallowed hard. His heart was racing in his chest: had the dreaded moment finally come? Had Regina started to remember who she really was? "Do you have those nightmares often?"

Regina nodded. "They started about two weeks ago. Just before I got sick."

David closed his eyes but a lone tear managed to escape. He was about to lose the woman he had learned to care for in the past couple of weeks; the woman who had managed to take some of his pain away. Soon, there wouldn't be any more care-free afternoons spent in bed with a book. Soon, he would have to make a decision he no longer was capable of making.


	3. Chapter 3: I know who I am

Chapter 3: I know who I am

David had been looking all morning to spend some time with Regina. The doctor had finally given her a clean bill of health after being confined to bed for the better part of the last two months and David had promised her a picnic. He had just picked up the basket Granny had prepared and was now heading for her bedchambers for what could be considered by many their first official date.

Her door was open and Regina was sitting on her bed, ready to go. She was wearing beige riding pants with a turquoise riding coat and a white shirt. The ensemble was completed by black riding boots. Her hair was braided to the side and she was wearing only a hint of makeup. The woman before him was a far cry from the Evil Queen. "You're gorgeous." He told her, eliciting a soft chuckle.

"And I can't wait to be outside for a while." She teased as she walked toward him. She grabbed David's hand and started running down the corridor leading to the main staircase. David almost lost his balance but started laughing as he was forced to follow Regina down the stairs.

"Wait up!" He joked. "The lake is not going anywhere."

"But daylight is." She came to a stop, giving David a few seconds to catch his breath. "Come on… The last one to the stables doesn't get dessert." She started running, leaving a dumbfounded David behind.

"Regina, you cheated!" He finally called after her but she had enough of a head start to prevent him from catching up with her. He found her with her arms wrapped around her trusted Rocinante, which David had brought back from her castle a couple of days prior.

"When did you get him? How?" She asked, still fussing over the horse and making sure that the stable hands hadn't briddled the horse too tight.

"A couple of days ago. He's been missing you."

"I've missed him too." She kissed the horse's velvet muzzle.

David wondered if she had any memories of her black war horse. It had taken three men to bring the beast back to the stables. To this day, no one was brave enough to ride him. He took his mare's reigns and guided her outside, followed by Regina and her chestnut stallion. She mounted her horse gracefully and waited for David to do the same. "Where are we going?" She asked as they exited the courtyard.

"It's a surprise!" David winked at her. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined taking Regina to the lake by his childhood home. It had been his refuge as a teenager and he had never taken anyone there - not even Snow.

Regina chuckled and relaxed in her saddle, enjoying her surroundings. "It's beautiful. And so peaceful."

"I used to come here a lot when I was a kid."

Regina nodded her understanding. "I had a spot too near my Father's estate. Firefly Hills. Daniel and I used to meet there in secret."

David reached for her hand. "I'm sorry." He told her sincerely. "About Daniel."

Regina shook her head. "Apparently, it happened a long time ago."

"But for you it only happened recently. I know that the wound is still open."

"David, have you ever loved someone so completely that it felt like your very soul was intertwined with the other person's?"

David swallowed. "Yes." He replied without giving more details. Nobody talked about Snow in Regina's presence in fear of triggering her memory. "She died too."

"What happened?"

"It was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"But the wound still seems fresh when you talk about her…" Regina knew he was lying to her. She hadn't died that long ago.

David was saved by the view of their destination. "We're here!" He proclaimed with forced enthusiasm. They guided their horses down the cobble path that lead to the small beach. They dismounted and tied their horses to a tree before removing their saddles.

"It's so peaceful here." Regina looked around her and took a deep breath of the spring air. All the flowers were in bloom, filling the air with magical scents.

David took Regina's hand. "There is a smaller creek this way. It's hidden by bushes." He started leading them down the narrow path, holding the basket with one hand and helping Regina over the most treacherous steps with the other. It widened when they reached a small creek with dense underbrush and trees hanging down to form a canopy. It was the perfect place for a picnic.

David placed the basket down and Regina immediately took out the blanket and utensils Granny had placed on top. David filled their plates with the potato salad and chicken Granny had prepared. They ate in companionable silence, looking at the swans swimming gracefully over the lake.

David watched Regina from the corner of his eyes. She had gained some weight and her complexion had regained its olive shine but the fading bags under her eyes told David that she hadn't had a proper night sleep in quite some time. He knew she was still plagued by nightmares and he dreaded the day she would realize they were not just dreams.

"Want to go swimming?" David was pulled from his darkening thoughts by her light tone and accompanying bright smile.

"Regina…" He started pleading with her. She had just recovered from pneumonia and the water must be freezing.

But the brunette wouldn't take no for an answer. She quickly got to her feet and removed her riding boots. "Come on! It will be fun." She winked before running toward the water, peeling her clothes as she went until she was in her underclothes.

"Regina!" David called out when she threw herself into the water. The yelp that followed convinced the King that the water was nowhere near swimming temperature. However, Regina didn't seem to care as she splashed around in the water, laughing.

David shook his head before removing his sword and boots. "Fine! But if you get sick and Granny has my head, you'll have to entertain yourself!" He joked as he removed his shirt.

Regina bit her lower lip to prevent a smile. Her eyes were roaming over David's muscled chest, down to his abdomen. She licked her lips unconsciously, much to the King's amusement. After kicking off his pants, he ran toward the lake and entered the water in one move. David hissed as the cold water hit his stomach area. "REGINA! THIS IS FREEZING!"

The brunette just laughed harder. "You'll get used to it." She swam toward him and wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms snaked around his neck in an attempt to make him fall into the water.

"Regina!" David yelped as the water splashed on his abdomen but the brunette soon got what she wanted. She managed to make him lose his footing and they tumbled into the cold water together.

David gasped as he became fully immersed into the water, much to Regina's continuous laughing. "Regina, this isn't funny!" He tried to grab her arm to bring her back to shore but Regina was faster and swam away, daring him to follow her. They spent the next ten minutes, splashing around in the lake and David soon forgets her pneumonia, her recovering memories, and the weight of the Kingdom. In this moment, he simply was a shepherd spending an afternoon with the woman he had grown fond of.

But when Regina started shivering, he knew that their carefree time was coming to an end. "We should go back to shore." He announced seriously.

Regina nodded, wrapping her arms around her abdomen. To shore… and then the castle. Her time with David was coming to an end. "Granny is probably worried." She said flatly.

As the pair was slowly walking back to the beach, David wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his warm chest. Once they reached the picnic basket, Regina sat on the blanket and let David wrapped his cape around her. He was rubbing her sides vigorously, watching attentively as her lips and cheeks regained some color. "Better?" He asked her.

"Much. Thank you."

David moved a wet strand of hair behind her ear and paused to caress her cheek. Slowly, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips onto hers. Regina sighed and moved away, placing two fingers on his lips. "No."

David was taken aback. Was he moving too fast? Did he read her wrong? He felt foolish for thinking that she would be attracted to him. After all, she was still mourning Daniel. And he should be mourning Snow. But the fact was that he no longer did. Sure, he missed her dearly but Regina had taken his pain away.

Regina swallowed hard. "I can't let this happen." She took a deep breath. She knew her next words would be the demise of their relationship. "David, I remember. I know who I was. I know I destroyed all those villages."

David gasped in shock and pulled away from Regina, falling backwards on his butt. He scrambled away from the sorceress, looking frantically for his sword.

Regina was holding back her tears. She had expected the reaction but it still hurt. Deep down, she had hoped that David could see beyond her past.

When the King finally managed to get a hold of his sword, he got up on his feet and pressed the edge of his sword against Regina's neck. To his surprise, she didn't even flinvh. "How long?" He asked her.

"About two weeks…" Regina whispered.

"You… lying bitch!" He yelled. "What were you waiting for? To kill me in my sleep? To kill the council so you could take back the Kingdom?"

"NO!" Regina screamed, tears filling up her eyes. "No." She added more softly. "I just wanted you to see me as Regina."

"But you're not Regina!"

"I am, David. The woman you wanted to kiss just a minute ago is still here, right in front of you!"

"No. She isn't! Why now, Regina?"

Regina shook her head. Had she been wrong about David? How could he not see that his attempt at kissing her had changed everything? She didn't remember how to love very well. She hadn't in a long time. But young Regina did and she knew that deception wouldn't get her what she wanted. Apparently, neither did truthfulness. "It doesn't matter." She answered between clenched teeth. "Do what you must do." She looked up at him and David knew he was facing the Queen. Her eyes were cold and devoid of any emotions and her mouth was set into a scowl.

"You'll be executed for your crimes."

"I didn't expect anything else." She lied.


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

ECWeek 5 prompt 6: Regina loses magic! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews. And David being a jerk will be addressed very shortly.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

When Jiminy entered the King's office, he had known what to expect. However, even his wildest expectations didn't come close to the reality he was now facing. David was sitting alone in the dark, nursing a bourbon with the empty crystal bottle disregarded on the floor.

The cricket landed on the small table next to the King's armchair. "Your Majesty?" He prompted hesitantly.

"Go. Away." David was in no mood to have visitors.

"I'm afraid I can't." The bug insisted. "The man you asked for is here."

David threw his glass at the nearest wall, startling Jiminy who almost lost his hat. David grunted in annoyance and pain. But he didn't have any other choices. Regina didn't give him any. "When?" He grumbled.

"Tomorrow morning."

David wiped his face with both hands. "Has someone told Regina?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then, everything is settled." The King finally looked at his visitor. "Why are you really here?"

"It's not too late."

"The day she remembered is the day she sealed her own fate. We have the Queen. She has been tried and sentenced for her crimes."

"Do we?" Jiminy challenged.

"Do we what?" David bit back angrily. He had no time for playing riddles with an insect. Besides, his head was pounding.

"Do we have the Queen?"

David sighed. "A few months ago, you argued that Regina was the sum of her memories. She has her memories. She is the Evil Queen."

"Evil isn't born. It's made." Jiminy reminded the King. "The Evil Queen was made. She can be unmade. She HAS been unmade."

"She lied to all of us! She deceived all of us again!" David yelled. "How many times should we let her off the hook? How many innocents must die for us to stop her?"

"Has she?" Upon seeing the anger on David's face, Jiminy continued. "She ended up telling you the truth. She didn't have to. But she did. She's changed."

"Has it occurred to you that, once more, Regina is trying to deceive us?"

Jiminy remained silent. Yes, it had occurred to him.

EC

"Thank you for meeting me." Regina rose from her cot to meet her visitors.

"Granny told me about your request." The fairy announced without further platitudes. She never understood the human tendency to initiate small talk in a futile attempt to defuse a tense situation. "I must admit that I was surprised by it. Why now? You'll be executed in the morning."

Granny was shocked by Blue's callousness but before the old lady could comment, Regina answered Blue's question. "I have my reasons. Do they really matter to you?"

"No." The fairy placed the little vial in-between the bars. "It will take your magic away. I must warn you, the process is painful and the more powerful the practitioner, the longer it takes."

Ignoring the comment, Regina opened the vial and drank its content in one gulp. She immediately doubled over from the pain, screaming as the liquid burned her insides. "Open the cell!" Granny ordered the guard, who executed himself immediately. They helped Regina lie down on her cot. "You're ok, honey." Granny soothed. Like David, she had been mad at Regina for lying to them. But she had also been able to see beyond it: Regina had changed. She may be remembering the Evil Queen but she was no longer the powerful sorceress. She had witnessed Regina trying to make peace with this side of herself for the past month and when the former Queen had asked Blue for a potion to bind her powers, Granny hadn't been surprised. The amnesia had allowed her to live as Regina. Her magic was reminding her everyday of the Queen.

Regina's breathing became more labored and her eyes rolled up as she lost consciousness. "What can we do to help her?"

The fairy shook her head. "Nothing. The potion needs to take its course."

The old woman caressed Regina's burning forehead. "You're not going through this alone."

For the next three hours, Granny tried to make Regina as comfortable as she possibly could. Within an half hour of drinking the potion, Regina had started clawing at her skin. Granny had helped her remove her clothes and had wrapped them around her hands to prevent further injuries. An hour after that, her temperature had risen and Granny had washed Regina's body with cold water. Now, the Queen was finally resting but her shallow breaths told Granny that her fight was far from over. Granny wrapped a blanket around her protegee before settling on a chair next to Regina's cot.

The old woman's tiredness finally won her over and she fell asleep where she sat. She was woken up not longer after by ragged breaths. Regina was struggling to get air into her lungs. Her eyes were wide in fear as she tried to take deep breaths. Granny jumped from the chair and sat next to Regina on the cot, holding the young woman in a sitting position. "Breath, honey." She encouraged as she rubbed Regina's back. She felt hopeless. What had Regina been thinking? Why did she put herself through so much pain?

Regina's lips were turning blue and Granny called for the guard. "Get the King!" She yelled at the man, who clambered down the staircase. "Regina, you need to take deep breaths!" She turned her attention back to the dying woman in her arms. "You're going to be ok. Do you hear me? You're not dying today!" Granny's eyes filled up with tears at the realization: Regina would be dying a few hours from now anyway. Perhaps this was a less painful way to go that being shot by arrows.

"David…" Regina whispered, pulling Granny away from her dark thoughts.

Granny's heart broke. "He'll be here in just a few minutes. Just hold on, sweetheart."

EC

"Where is Granny?" David asked immediately as he entered the council chamber to hear Jiminy's latest plea to save Regina.

"With Regina." Blue answered.

David didn't comment. He knew Granny had grown fond of the Queen and he also knew that she understood the situation he was in better than anyone. Not once had she pleaded with him to use a royal decree to save Regina. "Jiminy, I know why you asked us here. And as I've told you before, I can't allow for Regina to be pardoned."

"Your Majesty, this is murder!"

David shook his head. "You were right to stop me when Regina had lost her memories. But now, she remembers who she is. The woman in the cell is the Evil Queen! She's been tried and convicted for her crimes according to our laws. I will not reverse that judgement. It's not my place."

"With all due respect, this is exactly your place. You have the power to stop a sentence if you judge it to be unfair. Now would be a good time to exercise that right! Regina is no longer the Evil Queen!"

David intertwined his fingers and placed his hands on the council table. He looked at his thumbs for a long moment before finally answering the cricket. "You told me once that we are but the sum of our memories." He looked up at Jiminy. "Do you want to tell all the families that the Evil Queen has torn apart that their memories don't matter?" The bug stayed silent. "The execution will proceed tomorrow as planned. Council dismissed." David rose from his chair and walked quickly to his adjacent office. He stood near the window and looked up at the tower where he was holding Regina prisoner.

"David?" Red walked in hesitantly. When David didn't move, the brunette continued. "Jiminy is right. Regina has changed." She swallowed hard. "Are you punishing her because you're mad at her?"

David shook his head and chuckled softly. "Leave."

"Not until you give me the real reason you won't save Regina."

"Because I can't!" David yelled, turning around abruptly. "I didn't lie to Jiminy! What do you think will happen if I tell all these families that Regina said she was sorry and we forgave her?" The King walked toward his friend. "We may have won the war but we have failed to secure the Kingdom. The war has caused famines in the most remote parts of the Kingdom. Our infrastructure is in ruin! People are starving. They are getting sick. And we don't have the resources to help any of them! George is already taking villages over, inciting them to rebel against us! Pardoning Regina will only give him more fuel! Red, I can't let people die in a senseless civil war." David was panting. He had never told the truth to anyone. "You have no idea how much I want to sign that pardon. Everyday, I have to remind myself of the consequences. And it's tearing me apart!"

Red looked at her friend and for the first time, she saw the pain he had so masterfully disguised. "You love her!" She realized suddenly. "You fell in love with Regina."

David looked away. "Who am I to choose the life of one person over the lives of thousands?"

"David, you don't know that a civil war would break out. But if you don't stop her execution, Regina will die in the morning."

"Follow me." The King ordered before turning on his heels and exiting his office. Red scrambled to follow behind him as David lengthened his strides toward a remote area of the castle. He opened the door to the large barn and walked inside the mostly empty room with three distinct lines on the floor. In the back, Red could make out bags of grain. David went to stand on the line nearest to the bags. "This is where our reserves would have to be to pass the winter. The second line guarantees no famine to the summer." He pointed to the line close to Red's feet toward the entrance. "That last line represents the extra grain we can trade. We don't have enough food to feed our people. We can't buy the food. The war cost us all the money we had. But I still want to hold onto the last bit of hope that we will find food somehow, that we will be able to feed our people and prevent a revolt."

Red looked around the mostly empty room. "Pardoning Regina now will be the spark that ignites the powder."

David nodded. "I don't want Regina to die. But I don't have a choice. I can't let thousands of people die."

"Have you seen her?" Red added in a softer tone. She wasn't sure that sacrificing Regina would save the Kingdom but she now understood David's position. He had to make a choice and right now, she was relieved that she wasn't the one making that impossible decision.

David shook his head. "I… I can't."

"Does she know how you feel?"

Another shake of the head. "It's better this way… Spending time with her will just be like putting salt on a wound."

"I think you should go to her tonight."

"I think we should all get some rest, including Granny."

The two friends looked at each other for two long minutes. There was nothing they could say that would change the situation. Deep down, Red knew that David's decision was the right one but there was a larger part of herself that wished the King would free Regina from her cell and escape with her on his white horse. It was a foolish dream but one she had decided to entertain nonetheless. "I'm going to see Regina. She shouldn't be alone tonight."

David nodded. "I'm sorry, Red. I know she's your friend."

"And she is the woman you love." The brunette slowly exited the room, followed by the broken King. As they entered the main courtyard, the captain of the guards came running towards them. "Your Majesty! It's the Queen! She's dying!"

"What happened?" David asked. His heart was beating faster in his chest. As much as he had thought himself prepared to lose Regina, he wasn't.

"She took a potion…" The guard managed in-between pants. "To get rid of her magic."

David cursed under his breath before jogging toward the tower, followed by Red and the tired guard.


	5. Chapter 5: Execution

Here is day 7 of #ECweek (David visits Regina after her execution) and the last chapter of this fic. Hope you like it!

I'm working on a new fic that I hope I'll post for Christmas and I'll update the ties that bind shortly.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Execution**

David was holding Regina against him, rocking them gently as the morning sun illuminated her cell. She had fallen asleep only about an hour ago after the curse that took away her magic had run its course. David had spent the night with her, murmuring comforting nonsense into her ear.

Being with Regina had also diminished his resolve and it took all of his self-control not to run into his office and sign the order to pardon her. David kissed her forehead before repositioning her against him.

Regina felt warm and protected in David's arms and she didn't dare move, afraid to break the spell, pretending to be able to halt time and spend eternity with David here. She didn't remember much after taking the potion but her fragmented memories all involved David holding her and repeating that she would be alright.

"Morning." The King said after a long time. They had so much to say to each other and so little time. In less than an hour, Regina would be marched to the scaffold.

Regina took a deep breath before straightening up to face David. "Morning."

David placed his forehead on hers, trying to hold his tears. "How are you feeling?" He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm ok." Regina answered, leaning into his touch. She didn't want to lose him but she also understood the position he was in. "Why are you here?" She asked him. She hadn't wanted to see him. She knew that being with him would only make her heart break.

David snorted. "My captain of the guards told me you were dying. I… I couldn't."

"What? Let me die?" Regina pulled away from him and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "What do you think is gonna happen when your guards fire arrows at me in the morning? That I will live?"

"Regina…"

"Save it, David. You were mad and you decided that executing me was justice." She stood up and walked to the middle of her cell, grabbing the dress Granny had untied from her hands a few hours earlier. She let go of the blanket, not paying attention to David. She had lost her modesty a long time ago when another King had used her.

"I…" David started but he couldn't find the words. Regina was right: he had been mad at her and instead of keeping the fact that she remembered who she was a secret, he had called a council meeting and organized her trial. Of course, she had been found guilty and sentenced to death. If only he had kept her secret, he could have the woman he loved. "I'm sorry."

Regina chuckled darkly and shook her head as she put on the grey prisoner dress she had been forced to wear. "A little too late… I thought you were different. I told you my secret because I trusted you! I should have known better..." Regina turned around to face David. "Did you at least care about me?"

David's jaw dropped open. "Yes! Of course, I cared about you! I care about you!" He amended.

"So why David? Why did you betray me?" Regina's brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Why couldn't you see past the Queen? Am I so unlovable?"

"I…" David's throat tightened from his conflicting emotions. "I was mad…" was all he could answer.

"Your anger will cost me my life. Do you think you're better than the Queen ever was?"

"Regina, my hands are tied… I can't … I can't pardon you."

"I know." She stated flatly. "You'd have a civil war on your hands. One that would devastate the Kingdom and kill a lot of innocent people. I know you can't have that blood on your conscience." She sat down on the chair. "But you'll be living with my blood on your conscience. And it will haunt you. Trust me… you won't be able to look at yourself in the mirror. I'd know."

"I guess you got your revenge after all."

Regina snorted. "No. I don't find any pleasure in knowing that you will torture yourself over this for the rest of your life. You may not believe it, David, but I've changed. Thanks to you and Granny and Red, I found the girl I used to be. And you know what? This is the greatest gift you could have given me. I may have lived as the Queen but I'll die as Regina."

David gasped as the reason why Regina drank the potion dawned on him. "This is why you got rid of your magic!"

Regina nodded. "Magic gave me power and power led me to a path of darkness. I don't want the magic anymore. The price I had to pay was too heavy."

They were interrupted when Granny brought Regina her last breakfast. "I thought you'd like some croissant…"

Regina smiled at her friend softly. "Thank you. It's very kind of you." She turned her attention back to David. "Could I please see my father before you have me executed?" She asked in a detached tone that sent shivers down David's spine.

The King nodded, unable to say anything else, unable to tell Regina how he really felt about her. "Of course." He blurted out before leaving her cell precipitately.

EC

David was pacing his bedchambers furiously. He heard the crowd cheer outside his window at what he suspected would be Regina's entrance into the courtyard. David grabbed his bed's post with all his strength. After a couple of minutes, the crowd felt silent and he heard Regina's voice. " _I know I've wronged many of you. And for this, I am sorry. I am sorry to have caused so much pain and destruction. I hope that my death will bring you the peace you're looking for."_

A choked sob escaped David's tight lips and he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. He shut his eyes tightly and tightened his grip around the bedpost. " _Arrows… Take your aim… Fire!"_ David's screams of agony were swallowed by the eruption of cheers from the crowd. " _The Evil Queen is dead!"_

David collapsed on his bedroom floor. He fell sick to his stomach and disoriented. His ears were ringing and he could no longer make out the voices from outside his window. Regina was dead. He had killed her.

David scrambled up to his feet and dashed through the corridors of his castle like a madman. He needed air. Once he was outside, he ran towards the lake, away from the festivities. He ran until his legs could no longer support him. As he fell down into the mud, his last conscious thoughts floated towards Regina.

" _David, I remember. I know who I was. I know I destroyed all those villages."_

 _David cupped Regina's cheek. "It doesn't matter. You're not the same woman anymore." He kissed her deeply. "I will protect you. I will always protect you."_

 _Regina's white blouse turned blood red. "But you didn't, David." Her complexion turned ashen. "And because of you, I'm dead. You've killed an innocent woman."_

David screamed as he woke from his nightmare. He sat up and looked around him. Night had fallen over the Enchanted Forest, casting a deathly silence. "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry." He sobbed into his hands.

David didn't know how long he stayed on the cold ground. Once he had no more tears to shed, he slowly rose to his feet and started his journey back to the castle. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Granny in the large foyer. "David..."

The King raised his hand. "Save the lecture! I know I've killed an innocent woman today. There is nothing you can say that will change this." He walked past a dumbfounded Granny.

"David!" She called out with more force.

"What?" He bit back as he spun around on his heels.

"There is something I need to show you." She walked toward him. "It's important."

David took a shaky breath. "Can't it wait until morning?" He was bone tired and just wanted to retire to his bedchambers. He already knew that sleep wouldn't come but he needed to be alone.

"No." Granny's tone didn't leave any room for further arguments.

"Fine!" David said, dejected. The faster he would play through the old wolf's game, the faster he would be able to nurse a glass of bourbon. "What is it?"

"Follow me." Granny walked toward the west wing of the palace, which had been heavily damaged in the war and abandoned in order to preserve resources. As they walked towards the farthest recesseses of the wing, David looked around at the decrepit walls. _A broken castle was only fitting for a broken King_ , David mused.

The King came to a stop when he saw his captain of the guards standing outside what he knew was a guest chamber. Before he could asked any questions, Granny pushed open the door to reveal a scene David would have never dreamed of. He gasped in shock as he looked at a very alive Regina sitting cross-legged on the bed across Red, who had her back to the door.

As soon as she saw him, Regina gave David a soft smile. The King's feet were cemented to the floor. "How?" He whispered, hoping that he wasn't still dreaming.

"A little bit of acting and a lot of tomato sauce." Granny answered. "Only the people in this room and Regina's father know she's alive." David slowly approached the bed. He needed to touch her to reassure himself that she was real. Red scooted away from Regina to give her spot to David. The King sat across from Regina and cupped her cheek. Regina placed her hand over his and smiled at him again. David sobbed in relief. "Tomorrow, Henry, Red, and I will take Regina far away from here, where she can be safe." David understood the implication: he would never see Regina again. "But tonight belongs to the two of you." She said before ushering her granddaughter towards the exit.

"Regina, I'm so sorry…" David began as soon as he heard the door shut behind Granny.

"No!" Regina placed two fingers on his lips. "I'm sorry. I put you in an impossible situation." She took a deep breath. "I know better than anyone the abyss you were in after Snow's death. I know the hell you went through and the need to blame someone. I'm not blameless in her death and I know how much it hurt you not to be able to get your revenge." She caressed his cheek. "You're a better man than I was, David. You fought against those instincts to give me a second chance.

I know Snow didn't know she was indirectly responsible for Daniel's death. Much like I couldn't remember being responsible for Snow's death. But if she had told me that she knew. If Snow had told me she understood the implication of babbling my secret to my mother, I'd have killed her on the spot.

I'm sorry about this morning. Instead of spending our precious moments together, I pulled away. I don't know how to love very well. It's been a long time but I want to learn how to live as Regina again. I want to be better. I owe it to the girl who never had a chance. Taking my magic away was the first step, but I know I have to fight against my darkest tendencies."

David took her hand. "You were right. I was angry…"

"And anger can trigger a series of events that spin out of control." She continued. "I know. I've been there." She gave his hand a light squeeze. "And one day you wake up unable to recognize the person in the mirror." Regina took a deep breath before continuing. "A few months before you captured me, my father tried to help me find love again by looking for Cupid's arrow. He tricked me into it but instead of seizing my chance, I used a reverse spell on it to find the person I hated the most, thinking it would lead me to Snow White. I shot the arrow and it smashed into a cabinet mirror in my castle because the person I hated the most was the person I became."

David smiled at her. "I don't like the man staring at me in the mirror most mornings." David confessed. "Regina, I'm so sorry about what I've put you through. I should have been King enough to sign this pardon."

Regina shook her head. "You put your people first. That's what good rulers do." She brushed his lips with her thumb. "We both have done terrible things and we're going to have to learn to live with them. We're both going to have to learn to love the person staring back in the mirror." She took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I forgive you. And I want you to forgive yourself."

"You could have died because of me." David argued back.

"But I didn't. Because we have people who love us and have decided to protect us."

"I may never see you again."

Regina nodded. "This is the price we have to pay for our second chance." She leaned over and captured David's lips into a tender kiss.

ECECEC

 _A year later_

David directed his mare toward Firefly Hill on the edge of his Kingdom and the land that had been run by outlaws after he had lost the war to take control over Regina's former Kingdom. Not that he had fought valiantly. He knew that Regina, Granny, Red, and Henry would be safe there, away from the politics of the Kingdom.

A year had passed since he had last seen Regina. And he was missing her everyday. He had tried to forgive himself and most days he could live with the emptiness inside his heart, taking small comfort in the knowledge that she was still alive despite his actions. He often wondered what had happened to her but he knew that attempting to make contact with Granny or Red would only raise his court's suspicions.

Once he reached the top of the hill, he dismounted and approached the old grave. Before she had left, Regina had made David promise to take care of Daniel's tomb. Since then, the King had made his monthly pilgrimage to the stable boy's stone, removing the weeds and placing flowers at the base.

David tensed when he felt a presence behind him. He placed his hand on the pommel of his sword and issued a warning. "Show yourself." He spun around on his heels, unsheathing his sword half-way.

A woman wearing a red cloak stepped from behind the bushes.

"Red!" David exclaimed.

"Hello, David." The brunette pulled her hood off.

David re-sheathed his sword and ran toward his friend. "What are you doing here? Is Regina ok?"

Red gave him a soft smile. "Come." Before the King could argue, she walked down a sinuous path leading toward outlaw territory. David followed her at a distance, mindful of the thieves he knew were lurking in the woods.

Red led them to a small clearing with an encampment. He found Granny near the fire, preparing what he assumed was the mid-day meal. "Granny!" He greeted.

"Hello, David."

"Where is Regina?" David looked around, hoping to see the brunette.

The old wolf pointed toward a nearby tent. "She's waiting for you."

With a spring in his step, David rushed toward the tent and stepped inside. "Regina…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the woman he loved sitting on a cot, holding a small baby in her arms.

"Hello, David." She smiled. "David, meet Henry." She introduced. "Henry, meet your father."

David came to sit next to Regina in a daze. He looked at the gorgeous baby boy in Regina's arms. Henry was smiling at him and David could have sworn that he was looking into a mirror. And for the first time, he liked the reflection. "Hi, Henry." Regina transferred the infant into his father's waiting arms.

"He is our second chance." Regina rested her forehead against David's temple. She savored the precious moment, knowing that come morning David would have to go back to his Kingdom and she would return to the farm where she had been hiding for the past year.

ECECEC

 _Three weeks later_

Granny was devastated. Her weekly excursion to the nearby village for supplies had brought the shattering news from David's Kingdom. "Regina!" She called out as she placed the groceries on the dining table.

The brunette walked inside the main room, holding Henry in her arms. "Granny, what is it?" She frowned at the older woman's expression.

"Come on, child, sit." She directed Regina to the nearby chair before taking the one across for herself. She placed her hand on Regina's knee before delivering the news. "David was attacked on his way back from Firefly Hill."

Regina gasped in horror. "Is he ok?"

Granny shook her head, tears escaping from her eyes. "No, honey. He's dead."

Regina wailed in pain and collapsed in Granny's arms. "No…" She murmured. "That can't be."

Granny rubbed Regina's back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"What...what happened?" Regina pulled away from Granny, holding Henry tighter against her. She had already lost her father to pneumonia three months before her son's birth. She wasn't ready to lose another of her loved ones.

"His horse came back to the castle by herself, with only David's cape and his bloodied sword."

"So he could be alive?" Regina exclaimed.

"They searched the woods for him. They never found his body but the doctor doesn't believe he could have survived considering the amount of blood on the sword and the horse. I'm sorry, child. I know how much he meant to you."

Regina stood up without another word and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She needed to be alone.

EC

The only noise in the small home was that of spoons hitting the bowls as the three women ate their soup without much appetite. Granny had convinced Regina to eat as much as she could for Henry.

Red and Granny had spent the afternoon collecting wood and flowers for David's funeral in the morning. Regina needed the closure. And frankly so did they.

Their gloomy dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door. The three women looked at each other, getting ready to meet the intruder. Regina took Henry to hide in the backroom while Granny fetched for her crossbow.

Once Regina was out of sight, Red approached the door. "Who is there?"

"A traveller in need of food and shelter for the night." The voice was strangely familiar but in her current sullen mood, Red brushed it off.

"We have nothing to offer." Granny barked. "Go away."

"I have gold." The traveller insisted.

Granny and Red exchanged a quick look. They needed the money until the next harvest. Granny slowly nodded at her granddaughter to open the door. The man standing on the other side was tall and mostly hidden by a black coat. He stepped inside and once Red closed the door behind him, he pulled off his hood and flashed a bright smile toward the shocked brunette.

"How?" Red asked while Granny went to get Regina. The old woman took Henry from his mother's arms and directed a suspicious Regina to the main room.

The brunette's jaw dropped open when she saw their visitor. She ran towards him and David only had enough time to open his arms as Regina threw herself in them. They kissed hungrily, Regina's tears of joy falling down David's cheeks.

When she released him, David hugged Red and Granny before taking Henry into his arms. "I took a page from your book." He answered Red's original question. "I faked my death. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier but I needed to be careful while travelling." He wrapped one arm around Regina's waist, holding his son with the other.

"Why?" Regina asked him.

David gave her a soft smile. "Because sometimes, the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many." He looked at the sleepy baby in his arm. "I chose the Kingdom over you once and it tore me apart. Today, I choose my family. And it feels right." He kissed Regina's forehead. "That is, if you'd have me."

Regina slapped his chest playfully. "Of course, I'll have you."

"I may not have been a good King but I promise to you that I'll be a good husband and father." He kissed Regina deeply.

"And hopefully, you remember how to be a good shepherd." Granny grumbled, sending a wave of laughters through their home.


End file.
